A flash suppressor, also known as a flash hider, is a firearm accessory that can be attached to a muzzle of a barrel to reduce the visible flash associated with firing the firearm. Flash suppressors reduce, or in some cases eliminate, the flash by rapidly cooling the gases as they leave the muzzle of the barrel.